Protect the Ones You Love
by Bear1867
Summary: How far would some go to protect what matters most to them. They each have apart to play and under different circumstances thay are forced to fight a battle at which there is no sure vicotry. Saving what you love can be the most difficult and rewarding. No one knew that Bella was in need of saving. Previouly known as Protecting what matters most: the ones you love.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

I've always been fascinated by stories where someone would care so much for another that they would do everything in their power to protect them from harm; wither it be an older brother and his little sister, a father and his daughter, or a man and the woman that he loves more than life itself. But maybe that is just the sappy girl side of me that longs for these circumstances to be fulfilled in my own life. I believe that the Twilight series gives itself to this, and it can be written about and everybody can understand it because of basic character traits being maintained. But with every good thing there is room for corruption, and saving graces. Let's see where this frame of mind takes us; it will be a ride full of love and treachery, because that is what makes a great story to me protecting the ones you love at all costs. And with this I go forth and share something very near and dear to my soul, even if it is just in fictional circumstances.

~Bear1867

* * *

><p><strong>"The ugliest truth could be devastating. It could rock a world. <strong>**Or even kill."**

**~_Live wire _By: Harlan Coben Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

BPOV

There are things that we don't tell those that we love the most because of its potential to do enormous damage. We may even realize that this choice can lead to our own destruction, but why make the few that treat us like we are actually human beings suffer alongside us. I've asked myself this many times, and the answer is always the same, they don't deserve to have to come rescue us from a fate that should have never been made in the first place. It was my choice; I got myself into this mess so I alone have to deal with the consequences. Right?

I was young when this all began, but I still am responsible for my actions, and the choices that others made as a result of what I did. He always told me it was my fault, I didn't do what was right, I asked for too much and I drove her away. He had to be right, he is the adult, and besides why would my own father lie to me. My own mother left, I asked for too much and thus she decided to leave my two big twin brothers and I with our father.

It wasn't bad at first, he did treat my brothers better then I but I thought that was just because he preferred his sons. But there was a gradual change; my father became harsher towards me, never in front of others, just when it was the two of us. Then my brothers left for college, and so in that house it was just the two of us until I would be able to leave 4 years later to go to college myself. The day they left was the day that part of me died inside, the day that would begin my punishment for my actions that drove my mother away. Abuse, is one word for it, but it was really the destruction of self-worth. I now knew all the pain that I had caused my father and knew that I didn't deserve to be rescued.

Hit-by-hit for every painful emotion or thought that I had caused I deserved this fate. My father lost his wife and my brothers their mother. So I took it in silence never telling anybody, pretending that everything was fine when my brothers were around. I slowly lost myself and believed what my father said was the truth; I drove her away and would drive everyone else away with my selfishness. Worthless in my own existence and deserved to have the pain that I caused inflicted upon me. I wasn't worth someone else's time to rescue, and once they discovered all that I had caused they would regret their decision in the first place.

My brothers I love with all my heart and soul, and they are the only ones who ever showed me love. Jasper and Emmett, the two best big brothers a person could ask for. Jasper would comfort you and talk through any problem you may have, while Emmett would absolutely beat up any one who treated his little sister in a way that was wrong. But there is where the irony lies in all of this, I had to people that would do everything in their power to protect me, but I never once told them that I needed it. If they had known it would not have gotten this far. But I never told, and I wish I did, because I now sit on the brink of death. They don't know how much I need them, let's just hope some higher power has mercy on me, and allows them to rescue me.

I don't deserve an escape, and if one ever comes I hope I can prove myself worth the effort. But it's funny what you realize when you are so close to utter destruction, people who you believed to be perfectly rationalized in their actions, could take it way to far, in to complete madness. They have this idea in their mind, and no matter how morally wrong it may be, they won't ever stop. My own father had reached that point and now I sit sprawled out on the floor of the forest in agonizing pain. The only ones that could rescue me don't know I need it.

I thought that he wouldn't touch me when my brother and his friends came to visit, but how wrong I was, his anger and violence knew no limits. If I don't show up for breakfast in the morning I wonder what my "father" would tell them, and that was my last thought before I faded into the blackness that I may be engulfed in for the rest of eternity.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End

AN: I'm back and ready to get this show on the road.

_**A father's wise words:**_

_**Mufasa: "Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars."**_

_**Young Simba: "Really?"**_

_**Mufasa: "Yes. So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you. And so will I."**_

_**~The Lion King**_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: The Beginning of the End<strong>

_The Arms of Love_

**2001**

Reene POV:

Sometimes what we feel is the best thing to do in a sticky situation, back fires in the worst of ways. I had loved Charlie ever since we met back in high school and he felt the same way and I should have escaped with him when I had the chance and the five of us could be a family instead of him not knowing that my three beautiful children were also his. If I could turn back time I would and I would have never went out with James, I wouldn't be forced to leave in an attempt to save Isabella's life. James had discovered that he was not Isabella's father and that her father was none other than his high school nemesis and by best friend Charlie Swan. He told me that I would pay for what I had done one way or another and I was given two options: I could stay with him and my two sons but Isabella would be killed at his hand, or I could leave and never return my children would be _safe_ but I would never see them. Naturally wanting to protect my dear Isabella's life I left, I couldn't do that to my son's they loved their baby sister too much to lose her in such a horrific way.

I had always ran to Charlie, straight into his arms filled with love, when James and I had gotten in 'arguments' and now I need him to watch over my children really our children even if he can't know they are his. I had left home, left my children, 5 hours ago and have been sitting in Charlie's driveway ever since waiting for him to get home from his shift at the police station, I was debating if I should tell him the truth, not just about what James had threatened to do but also that my three kids were also his. But this I couldn't do, James was a violent man and telling Charlie would only end up getting more people hurt than just my heart being hurt. So I decided to tell him to watch over my three children, and as I became resolved in my plan Charlie's police cruiser pull up into the drive way and the only thought left in my mind was _I'm so sorry my Love._

Charlie POV:

I pull into my drive way and I see Renee sitting in her car and she appeared to be very upset._ I swear to God if James hurt her again I will kick his ass even if he is the Police Chief. He has three beautiful children and the love of my life what does he have to be upset about._ I don't think Renee ever realized that I knew that when she came to me for comfort it was he had hurt her more than just emotionally. It had become a routine over the years, time and time again she would come to me and I welcomed her with open arms. I love her in a way that there is no way she could possibly love me even if we had gotten a little carried away when she had come to me for comfort. But this Renee was worse than I had ever seen her. I get out of my cruiser and walk over to her car window and say "Renee, sweetheart, are you ok?"

Her answer brought a pain to my heart "No" she said. But little did I realize that my heart would break with what she said next. "Charlie I have to leave, I have to get out of Forks."

"Why? I swear to God Renee if that husband of yours hurt you or any one of those three beautiful children that you gave him I will kick his ass even if it does get me fired." as I look into her eyes I realize that_ I_ had hurt her in what I had said. "I'm sorry, it's just every time you come here hurt by something he did I feel the need to go beat some sense into him, he has no idea how lucky he is to be able to call you his wife."

"I'm not leaving because of him; I'm leaving because it is something that has to be done for the best of everybody." She paused taking in a shaky breath and looked on the verge of tears, "Even if it does mean that I can't be with my children." At this I froze, _what the hell did he do to make her leave her children?! _

"Renee you can't just tell me that you are leaving and not taking your children with you and expect me to believe that he had nothing to do with that," I said. "Sweetheart, I know you so much better than that; you would never go away and leave you children behind."

"Charlie just trust me that this is for the best and leave it at that, okay?" she said.

I don't want to agree, there is something downright wrong about this entire situation.

"Please" she begs after a moment of silence passes between us.

"Fine" I reluctantly agree, "I don't like it." I add. "I'll not dig any deeper for information; I really hope you know what you are doing."

"Charlie I need to ask you a favor." she said.

I nod signaling her to continue.

"I need you to keep an eye on my kids, but you can't under any circumstances let James find out about it." she said.

I understood the part about keeping an eye on her kids, but why can't James find out that part disterbed me to no end. Regardless if I'm confused about what she is asking me to do I would always do anything she asked. "Renee, you have my promise that I will watch over your kids."

"Thank you" she said. "I have to go now Charlie, if James asks you haven't seen me for months."

"Okay" is my only response.

"Good-bye Charlie, be careful." she said.

"Good-bye Renee." I lean down and kiss her forehead and whisper into her hair the one thing I've never told her while she was conscious, "I love you."

With that she started up the car and left, taking my heart with her. "Stay safe my Love" I whispered into the night.

* * *

><p><em>Within each other's arms nothing could touch us, the world's evil fell away. <em>

_But when we are unable to be together the world around us seems to fall apart._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Originally my story was planned out completely different, but after much deliberation I decided to go this path. Charlie is a protector, loving but not always the best at showing the way he feels. Now that I have the story going in a direction I'm comfortable with, I can write without feeling bad about whom I cast as the villain. Please review; I really need someone's opinion on my story. How am I supposed to know what I need to work on if no one ever tells me? So please review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Spring Break Hope

AN: on the night before Christmas Eve 2011 I stumbled upon a website and its name fan fiction was so this is sort of my fanfiction- anniversary, and instead of getting presents in the form of new chapters to read from some of my favorites stories that I have come across I hope to give someone else the thrill that comes with reading fanfiction just like I got when I read my first one ever: For My Best Friend, Edward Cullen _By: TheSpawnSpeak. _That story set me off into a world of adventure and fantasy, that even though I may have an addiction to it I wouldn't trade it for anything.

I have read stories that truly make you feel emotion and may have even shed some tears, which I hope to eventually be able to bring that quality of storytelling into my writing. Wish me luck and let the games begin.

~ 12/24/2012~

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Almost every day since my brothers left to go to college a little under 4 years ago has been the same, I wake with a sense of dread for what the day will undoubtedly will bring, how much worse could I possibly be made to feel about myself, and what new injury will I have to find a way to cover up come tomorrow. It is not that my brothers never return home because they do for a brief time whenever they get the chance, but they are both working very hard in order to get their schooling out of the way as quickly as possible, even taking summer courses. Jasper the younger of my two brothers is going to school to become a doctor and Emmett is studying to become a police officer just like our father did. My brothers are two of the best brothers a sister could ever ask for, fiercely protective to such a degree that I don't even think I want to know what they would do if they ever discovered how our father really treated me.

It is my senior year and while most of my fellow classmates are talking about what trip they are going to take during spring break which is coming up in a few days, I on the other hand am eagerly awaiting my brothers' return home for the week. They are like my safe haven, and when they are here my father acts like he did before. I do not wish to stay with my father after I have graduated that is why after I graduate from high school I am leaving for college to take summer courses. I'll be turning 18 at the end of May so that really shouldn't be a problem, and since my father finds me as such a burden he probably won't prevent me from leaving. Now my brothers are bring their girlfriends and another friend of theirs home with them, this should make for an interesting show that my father and I will put on, if only if they were to know that it was only an act.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for update confusion, in my writing class at school the part I'm struggling with the most is creating a flow that keeps my writing from being so jumpy, so before I post my next chapter I needed to get all my ducks in a row so this should be in the correct order now.<p> 


End file.
